La hermana de Kuroko
by CheshireBear
Summary: Tetsu tiene una hermana pero como no habla de ella muy poca gente sabe este dato. Entre ellos Aomine, que le recomienda a Kuroko hablar con Kagami sobre la joven. ¿Cómo es la hermana de Kuroko? ¿Y si por alguna casualidad Kagami se encuentra con la chica antes de que su sombra le hable sobre ella? / OC-GenderBender / KagamixKuroko. / SemiPOV.
1. Prólogo

Qué rápida he sido en escribir otra cosa (?)

Tenía ganas de hacer algo así y, antes de que me robasen la idea, aquí estoy con algo nuevo!

**Pareja:** Es un **Kagami**xKuroko, pero no sabría decir si se centra en la pareja. Ya veremos como va tirando el fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Hay un **OC**, que es la hermana de Tetsu (_aunque se ve como su gender bender_)~ La pintaré como si fuese una **Mary Sue**, perfecta por fuera... pero ya veremos cómo es en realidad XD Oh, y también habrá algunos capítulos en **POV** de distintos personajes.

**Disclaimer:** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** es el creador de _Kuroko y su harem_ :3

**PD:** Esto no cuenta como capítulo, es el prólogo~!

* * *

Es una tarde como otra cualquiera en las que Kuroko entrena su tiro a canasta con Aomine, perfeccionando su propio estilo. Suelen estar en silencio; a veces el más alto da algún consejo o comentan alguna cosa sobre basket, pero no salen de ese tema. Sin embargo, a Daiki hace unos días que le ronda una pregunta por la cabeza.

—Oye, Tetsu... —Comienza el jugador de Touou, dejando la frase en el aire mientras el aludido se gira y le mira con fijeza.— ¿Qué es de tu hermana?

—Bueno... —Kuroko, con la pelota de baloncesto en las manos, frunce algo el ceño.— Ella... está bien. —Tira a canasta y falla.

—¿Sigue jugando a basket?

—Aomine-kun, si tanto te interesa deberías preguntarle a ella. —Tetsuya se coge el borde de la camiseta y se limpia el sudor de la cara, acercándose a su ex luz.— Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Daiki se queda mirando al que fue su pareja mientras coge su chaqueta del suelo y sale de la cancha de baloncesto. Dándose prisa, decide seguirle.

—¿Ya sabe Kagami que tienes una hermana? —Le pregunta cuando le da alcance.

—No necesita saber eso. —Contesta él, tajante.

—Pero yo lo sé.

—Fue un error que la conocieras. Además fue... vergonzoso. —Tetsu se para en seco y baja la mirada, recordando el momento.

—Sí, un poco sí. —Se ríe Aomine, revolviéndole después el pelo celeste al más bajo, que le mira sorprendido.— Por eso deberías presentarle a Kagami antes de que pase lo mismo que en el pasado.

—Bueno... Lo pensaré. —Acepta finalmente Kuroko, suspirando después.


	2. Encuentro en la hamburguesería

**POV** _Kagami_

El tiempo parece haber cambiado... O tal vez sólo me lo parece a mí. Igual es porque Kuroko está algo más distante. Ese estúpido...

En fin, de todas formas tendré que ser paciente y rellenar mi tiempo en algo aparte del basket como...

A mi derecha, una puerta de cristal se abre y salen algunos estudiantes de un establecimiento. ¡Claro, hamburguesas!

Con ese pensamiento, entro en el local de comida basura, seguro de que tras comerme una docena de hamburguesas me sentiré mejor y, sobretodo, lleno por dentro. Porque no voy a admitir que echo de menos a ese cabeza hueca de Kuroko. Aun así sonrío al pensar en él. Seguro que parezco estúpido.

—Perdone... —Reclama una voz desde detrás del mostrador, sólo que al principio no le escucho.— Oiga...

Estoy algo absorto y no me doy cuenta de que me están hablando a mí; sigo metido en mis pensamientos. Entonces de repente se escucha un golpe en el mostrador que me sobresalta y me hace prestar atención al fin.

—¡Oye, que no pases de mí, tío! —Grita una chica, mirándome enfadada. El local enmudece, observando a la ojiazul que ha dado el golpe sobre el mostrador.

Entonces me doy cuenta y mis ojos contemplan a la persona que acaba de gritarme.

—¿K-K-K...? —Balbuceo, señalándole.

—¿K-K qué? ¿Vas a pedir o te largas de una vez? —La chica sacude algo la cabeza, moviendo su pelo recogido en dos coletas y apartándose algunos mechones de la cara.

—¿...Kuroko? —Pregunto con un hilo de voz, frunciendo el ceño y apoyándome en el mostrador para acercarme más a esa persona. Definitivamente tiene que ser él.

—¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? —Ella se cruza de brazos, arquea una ceja y me mira, desconfiada, con los ojos de mi sombra.

—¿Te disfrazas de chica y trabajas en esta hamburguesería? —Mi mandíbula parece haberse desencajado: no puedo cerrar la boca.

—...Ya entiendo. —La expresión de la joven se relaja y una sonrisa de diversión se le dibuja en los labios.— Así que mi hermano sigue sin hablar de mí a sus amigos.

—¿He-hermano?

—Claro, idiota. ¿Te creías que yo era un chico? Pero si es obvio que no. —Me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que se está señalando los pechos. Ella se da cuenta y ríe. Mierda.— Qué gracioso eres. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kagami... Kagami... —Desvío la mirada, volviéndome a atrancar. No se me da bien hablar con las chicas, y menos si resultan ser iguales que Kuroko.

—¿Qué más?

—Taiga. —Logro decir, suspirando.

—Bien, Taiga, ¿me dices tu pedido de una vez o piensas hacer esperar aún más a los clientes? —Sonríe radiante y se recoloca la gorra del uniforme.

Cuando miro hacia atrás veo que detrás de mí hay una gran cola de personas que me observan un tanto molestas.

.

Devoro con rapidez la gran cantidad de hamburguesas que he pedido, como siempre. No puedo apartar la mirada de la chica tras el mostrador. El color de su cabello, la forma del rostro y sobretodo los ojos... esos ojos que son totalmente de Tetsuya, sólo que en ella se ven más femeninos y vivos.

Al verla atender a los clientes parece una chica normal y, para qué mentir, bastante bonita. No puedo creer que Kuroko tenga una hermana así y nunca me lo haya contado.

Entonces se me ocurre algo. ¿La Generación de los Milagros sabe sobre ella? No, para ser más concreto... ¿Aomine Daiki conoce la existencia de dicha hermana? Si es así, es algo que... bueno, que me pone celoso. Mierda, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? Aunque a la chica le ha parecido bastante normal que yo no supiera nada de ella.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, el restaurante está casi vacío. Ya es de noche. Me levanto, sobresaltado, mirando al exterior y preguntándome si Kuroko ya habrá regresado a su casa. ¿Y si le mando un SMS o... o... o algo?

—¿Taiga? —Pregunta una voz dulce desde mi izquierda. Al girarme, vuelvo a sobresaltarme al encontrarme con la hermana de Kuroko, que vuelve a reírse de mi reacción.— Pareces algo asustadizo.

—No lo soy. No lo soy para nada. —Murmuro bajando la mirada durante un momento. Ya lleva ropa de calle. ¿Habrá acabado ya su turno? ¿Y por qué tiene tantas confianzas conmigo?

—Ya he acabado mi trabajo por hoy. Es de noche, así que acompaña a esta señorita hasta a casa. —Y sin más, camina hacia la salida, esperando que yo le siga. Para mi sorpresa, lo hago.

En la calle hace frío y la peliazul mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Me fijo en que lleva las piernas cubiertas por calcetines altos y se ve el borde de una falda por debajo de la chaqueta. Su piel es tan pálida como la de Kuroko y parece igual de suave...

¡Mierda! ¿Q-qué estoy pensando? ¡_NO_ es Kuroko!

—Oh, por cierto, puedes llamarme Nori. —Me sonríe mientras caminamos. Se ve como si Kuroko estuviera sonriendo.— Si me llamas Kuroko será algo confuso.

—Sí, cierto... —Le contesto sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Conoces a mi hermano por el basket. —No era una pregunta. Me sorprende la seguridad con la que habla y le miro con asombro.— Lo digo porque eres muy alto y tienes pinta de ser un buen jugador. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, es verdad. Kuroko juega conmigo en Seirin. —Contesto, algo más relajado al entrar en un tema en el que me siento seguro.— Sí que soy buen jugador. —Sonrío con orgullo.

—Y también con poca modestia. —Se ríe Nori, carcajeando.— ¡Ven a casa, Taiga! —Propone de repente, haciendo que pare en seco en mitad de la calzada.

—¿Cómo?

—Tetsuya ya habrá llegado y seguro que se alegrará de verte.

—Eh... Bueno... —Nori arquea una ceja ante mi titubeo, pero me decido con rapidez. La curiosidad me puede.— Vale, está bien.

* * *

Son capítulos cortos, pero espero que interesantes(?)

Nori tiene mal carácter, en eso no se parece en nada a Tetsu~ También es bastante extrovertida.

No, a Kagami no le gusta Nori. Lo que le gusta es pensar en **Kuroko con falda** (?)

_Nos leemos~!_


	3. El tigre que se sintió traicionado

Mientras se dirigían a la misteriosa -para Kagami- casa de la familia Kuroko, Nori le explicó que sus padres no estaban en casa actualmente por un viaje de negocios y que aquello solía pasar. Al ver la seria y algo preocupada expresión de Taiga, la joven alega que así estarán más tranquilos, siempre con una sonrisa.

Kagami está empezando a pensar que es simpática.

Entonces se paran frente a una casa de apariencia bastante normal. En la puerta hay dos personas hablando y el tigre interior del pelirrojo salta en cuanto los reconoce.

—Creo que te haré caso, Aomine-kun. —Está diciendo Tetsuya cuando se acercan lo suficiente como para escucharles.

—Oh... Creo que no será necesario. —Daiki se da cuenta de Nori y Kagami antes que el peliceleste. El moreno se rasca la nuca, algo incómodo y señala con un movimiento de cabeza a la pareja de recién llegados.

—¿Ka... Kagami-kun? —Por primera vez, el 10 de Seirin ve una expresión realmente sorprendida en el rostro de su sombra.— ¿Y Noriko?

—¡Nunca me presentas a tus amigos, Tetsuya! —Se queja ella como saludo. Después se fija en la presencia del moreno jugador de Touou y le sonríe seductora.— Hola, Dai.

—Hola, Noriko. —Él le devuelve la sonrisa, no muy convencido. Por alguna razón aparta la mirada y se remueve, incómodo.— Creo que me voy a ir marchando.

—¿Por qué no entras a casa, Dai? ¡Taiga también estará! —Pide Nori, cogiéndole de la manga de la chaqueta y apretando sus grandes pechos contra el brazo del mayor.

—Otra razón para no quedarme. —Daiki se ríe y suelta el agarre de la chica a su brazo, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo al escote de la chaqueta de la peliazul.— Nos vemos. —Y para rematar la ira de Kagami, el as de Touou revuelve el pelo celeste del que fue su sombra.

Tras la marcha del alto peliazul, la tensión entre los compañeros de equipo se podría cortar con las tijeras de Akashi.

Nori, dándose cuenta de que no es el centro de atención, infla uno de sus cachetes y se cruza de brazos, mirando a ambos chicos. Estos no le prestan atención.

Kagami le recrimina con la mirada a su sombra, algo desconfiado por habérselo encontrado con Aomine en la puerta de su casa. Tampoco le hace gracia que le haya ocultado algo que, al parecer, ese idiota de Touou sí que sabía y que era la existencia de algo tan importante como una hermana que podría pasar por gemela.

En cambio, Tetsuya le mira incómodo, sabiendo que le han pillado de varias maneras. No es como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo con Daiki, pero sí que le ha acompañado hasta casa y... bueno, después de su derrota contra Seirin, él ha vuelto a ser el de antes. El Aomine del que se enamoró. Y luego está Nori, que por casualidades de la vida parece que se ha hecho mejor amiga de Kagami... o tal vez no sea una casualidad.

—Nori, creo que paso. —Dice el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar los ojos inexpresivos de su sombra. Eso es lo que más le cabrea, que no muestra emociones ni en situaciones como esta.

—¿Eeeeeh? ¿Cómo que pasas? —Se queja ella, lanzándose ahora a su brazo para evitar que se vaya.— ¡Entra un rato, Taiga! Hablaremos de basket.

—No es por ti. —Le sonríe él, amable, mientras se suelta de su agarre. Después vuelve a clavar sus ojos bermejos en los de Tetsu.— Es que tal vez a Kuroko le apetece más que esté Aomine en su casa.

—Kagami-kun, no... —Empieza el jugador fantasma, con una sombra de dolor en su rostro. Poquísimas veces son las que ha visto a su luz de esa manera tan fría.

—No necesitas dar explicaciones, Kuroko. —Taiga se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado con una máscara de indiferencia.— Pero si no querías que supiera nada de tu vida podrías haber tenido la decencia de habermelo dicho antes de que nosotros... en fin, sabes a lo que me refiero. —Acaba hablando en un susurro mientras baja la cabeza y mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Por primera vez, Noriko no interviene en la conversación de los chicos, sino que los observa apoyada en la pared de la calle.

Los jugadores de Seirin parecen haber olvidado su presencia.

—No es que no quiera contarte nada de mi vida, Kagami-kun. —Dice con inseguridad el menor, dando un paso hacia él.

—¿Ah no? —El 10 de Seirin arquea una ceja, mirándole. No se da cuenta de que en realidad su tono sarcástico está siendo cruel.

—De hecho, cuando habéis llegado estaba hablando con Aomine-kun sobre decírtelo.

—Eso es lo peor, que Aomine lo sabía... y yo no. —Los ojos del tigre se estrechan por la rabia, sintiéndose traicionado.

—¡Él lo descubrió por accidente, no tenía intención de decírselo! —Casi grita Kuroko, haciendo que tanto su hermana como Kagami le miren con asombro. El menor también se sorprende de su propia reacción, pero no piensa parar llegados a este punto.— Lo siento, Kagami-kun, pero no puedo ir atrás en el tiempo para borrar lo que pasó entre Aomine-kun y yo ni tampoco el hecho de que conociese a mi hermana.

Dicho esto, el peliceleste se da la vuelta sin decir una palabra más y entra en su casa.

Taiga sigue mirando el punto en el que hace unos segundos estaba su sombra, perplejo. Los ojos de Kuroko... ¿estaban vidriosos justo cuando se ha dado la vuelta?

—¿Le... le he hecho llorar? —Deja escapar sin querer el pelirrojo, dejando los labios entreabiertos.

—Has sido duro con él. —La voz de Nori suena algo irritada, pero con un timbre alegre extraño.

—Mierda... —Gruñe entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño y bajando la cabeza mientras se maldice a si mismo.

—Bueno, Taiga, tengo que entrar. Nos vemos~ —Se despide con voz cantarina.

Y aunque hace unos minutos que la peliazul ha entrado, Kagami sigue allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Se siente estúpido al darse cuenta de lo cruel que ha sido con Kuroko.

No es sólo por haberle ocultado que tiene una hermana, sino por Aomine. ¿Por qué ese bastardo tenía que saber tanto de Tetsuya? Ahora su luz era él.

De mientras Nori observa al alto jugador parado en mitad de la calle desde una ventana de la casa. Su mirada es dura y severa, fría como el hielo.

Aquel chico ha herido a su querido hermano, tanto que sigue escuchando débiles sollozos en la habitación de al lado. No puede perdonarle algo así.

La peliazul sonríe al darse cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer, ya que es lo mismo que pasó con la anterior luz de su hermano, Aomine.

Tiene que alejar a aquel tigre de Tetsuya sea como sea.

* * *

_Ay~~_ siento haber tardado tanto ;_;

Es que entre el **S**hizaya y **T**witter y **que soy una vaga**, no voy a mentir (?) Pues se me va _dsjhkgsd_

Además también estoy _beteando_ unos textos y bueno... :_D

En fin, espero que os haya gustado~ **Ahora** empieza la historia de verdad.

Ya se ha visto que Nori en realidad es una _yandere_ que aborrece ver a su hermano sufrir por los demás; sólo ella le puede hacer sufrir (?) Bueno, ya lo iréis viendo~ e_é

**_Nos leemos~!_**


End file.
